My Ice Cream is Melting
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Permukaan meja dengan tetes-tetes cairan merah muda yang merayap melalui kaki meja hingga setetes lagi jatuh mengotori lantai.  Aku terperangah. "Es krimku cair...?" - Debut in this fandom. Garing. From KAITO's parody song "My Ice Cream is Melting".


_Piip pip! Piip pip! Klik!_

Aku mematikan jam weker di sisi tempat tidurku. Dengan setengah sadar dan dengan mata setengah terkatup, aku menegakkan punggungku dengan bersandar pada sandaran ranjang. Aku menggosok mataku berkali-kali, kemudian menoleh pada kalender yang tergantung pada satu sisi dinding kamar.

Hari Minggu.

Seketika aku terbelalak dan melompat dari balik selimutnya, kemudian berjingkat dengan cepat. Mataku menyapu ruangan dengan cepat, mencoba mencari-cari benda yang begitu kuat bayangannya di benakku.

Aku melangkah, masih mencari-cari _benda _itu. Sampai pada sisi meja aku berhenti—sesuatu membuat kakiku agak lengket. Aku melirik ujung jari kakiku, kemudian terpana melihat cairan merah muda yang menetes di lantai. Aku memeriksa permukaan meja. Dengan tetes-tetes cairan merah muda yang merayap melalui kaki meja hingga setetes lagi jatuh mengotori lantai.

Aku terperangah.

"Es krimku cair...?"

~#~

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid~**_

_**A little story about KAITO's parody song; "My Ice Cream is Melting (Aisu ga Meruto)"**_

_**Warning: Tidak lucu**__** a.k.a garing (bukan komedi sih ==), KaitoxIce (?), slighted KaiMiku, age-bending, etc~ etc~**_

~#~

_Semuanya dimulai dari malam itu..._

.

"Kaito-_nii_, tumben apartemenmu bersih?"

Adik sepupu kembarku datang, Rin—yang perempuan—dan Len adiknya—yang laki-laki. Aku melengos mendengar kata-kata frontal Len barusan. Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran punggung sofa empuk ruang tamu. "Oh, jadi menurutmu tempat ini selalu jorok, begitu?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," sanggah Len, "aku tidak bilang _selalu_, kok. Cuma waktu berkunjung ke sini apartemen ini selalu kotor. Mungkin tempatmu cuma jarang bersih."

Sungguh, kupikir yang ingin ia katakan sebenarnya adalah; "Ya, tempatmu memang tidakn pernah bersih." Di sisi lain kalimat itu ofensif sekali. Aku selalu membersihkan rumahku kalau ada tamu. Mereka berdua tidak masuk hitungan.

"Wah..."

Aku mendengar suara Rin. "Ada apa, Rin?"

Rin menunjuk kalender dinding di hadapannya. "Hari ini sepertinya spesial sekali. Lihat, sampai ditandai dengan warna mencolok. Hari ini ada apa memangnya? Perayaan ulang tahun hubungan dengan seseorang?" Rin menerka-nerka sambil terseyum jahil.

"Bukan, ulang tahun itu tanggal tiga bulan lalu," sanggahku.

"Wow," Rin membalik kalender, "bahkan tanggal tiga bulan lalu tidak ditandai seheboh hari ini. Atau jangan-jangan hari ini ulang tahun dengan seseorang yang lain?"

Aku tersenyum jahil. Aku berjalan ke arah dapur diikuti Rin dan Len. Aku berhenti di samping sebuah lemari es kemudian mengetukkan pintu lemari es itu. Perhatian Len dan Rin terinterupsi. "Hari ini hari yang super spesial!" kataku lantas membuka pintu atas lemari es itu.

Berkotak-kotak es krim stroberi tersusun rapi pada _freezer_, bahkan tidak menyisakan ruang lagi untuk ikan yang harus dibekukan—padahal ikan itu tinggal seekor—yang pada akhirnya aku memilih mengasinkan ikan itu demi ruang untuk satu kotak es-krim lagi. Aku tidak peduli walau harus makan ikan asin setiap hari, asalkan es krim ada bersamaku setiap saat, aku akan baik-baik saja!

Hening. Baik Len maupun Rin, keduanya melongo.

"Hng, seingatku tiap hari kau membeli es krim jika ingin berangkat ke sekolah. Ternyata _freezer_-mu juga punya persediaan...," komentar Len.

"Ooh, tidak bisa," aku tersenyum lebar sekali, "ini es krim spesial!"

"Oh ya?" Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Es krim stroberi yang kaya susu dengan cita rasa luar biasa yang hanya dijual di toko es krim bibi Ann yang hanya dijual di musim panas tepat tanggal lima Juli," jelasku.

"Jangan-jangan hanya demi menyambut kedatangan es krim itu dia membersihkan apartemennya? Oh, hebat sekali, dia bahkan lupa membereskan sofanya waktu aku berkunjung," gumam Len sambil tertawa ironi.

"Sensasi lembut yang kemudian akan meledak-ledak dalam mulutmu ketika es krim ini meleleh pada lidahmu, bahkan kenikmatannya tidak akan habis walau sudah berjam-jam yang lalu menikmatinya. Ritual makan es krimku akan berubah bulan ini berkat es krim ini. Setiap malam aku akan tertidur seolah-olah hidupku sempurna!"

Dengan berapi-api aku menceritakan tentang es krim stroberi dalam _freezer_-ku. Masa bodoh walau semakin lama semakin terdengar berlebihan—aku bahkan berpikir kalau Bibi Ann membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengikankan toko es krimnya setiap lima Juli, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima tawarannya walau dengan gaji kecil—aku bahkan berpikir lebih baik menukar gajiku dari Bibi Ann dengan berkotak-kotak es krim spesial itu.

"Egh, kau seperti sedang mengiklankan produk saja," komentar Len.

Sudah kubilang 'kan?

Aku hanya tersenyum menyeringai—terlampau bangga dengan es krimku.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa pesta es krim, benar 'kan?" Rin tersenyum bangga.

Eh? Dia bilang apa barusan?

"Ya! Kita bisa undang teman-teman—Gumi, Neru, Piko, Miki, dan lain-lain—kemudian mengadakan pesta es krim. Aku pikir es krim sebanyak ini tidak akan habis walau dimakan oleh enam atau tujuh orang. Ayo undang mereka sekarang!"

Aku mematung di tempatku berdiri. Sekarang mereka berdua sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing—mengundang teman-teman mereka ke rumahku, kemudian menghabiskan berkotak-kota es krim yang sengaja aku _timbun _di _freezer _untuk persediaan. Tunggu sebentar, _mengundang_? Kalau begitu ini artinya...

.

_Beberapa saat kemudian..._

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruang tamu. Kulirik jam dinding yang berdetik nyaris tanpa suara. Jam delapan malam. Kukira malam ini aku bisa mengadakan _candle-light dinner_ berdua saja bersama es krim stroberi milikku—rencananya. Tapi alih-alih menikmati es krim, aku hanya bisa melihat sekumpulan anak yang berusia lebih muda dariku melahap es krimku dari kejauhan. Miris rasanya, harusnya ini menjadi hari yang spesial bersama es krim yang spesial. Harusnya ini menjadi hari yang luar biasa. Tapi ternyata...

Sudah begitu aku benci melihat rumahku yang kotor. Rin dan Len bahkan sama sekali tidak meminta ijin dariku—_tuan rumah _apartemen ini—untuk mengundang teman-teman mereka. Walau memang benar kadang kala—eh, sering _ding—_apartemen ini tampak sangat kotor, tapi selama bukan aku yang mengotorinya, rasanya tidak terima. Agak egois, memang, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Karena aku lelah, aku memilih untuk tidur saja. Aku berpesan pada Rin dan Len, ketika tamu-tamu mereka sudah pulang, mereka harus membersihkan kotoran-kotora bekas pesta es krim mereka. Kemudian ketika mereka pulang, kusuruh mereka mengunci rumahku dari luar kemudian melemparkan kuncinya lewat celah bawah pintu agar aku tidak terkurung di dalam.

Rumahnya memang dibersihkan, tapi kotoran es krim cari ini tidak. Aku memeriksa persediaan es krim di _freezer_. Es krimku memang tidak cair. Tapi hanya tinggal satu kotak yang tersisa. Aku tertawa miris dalam hati.

Aku duduk, kemudian menangkap kehadiran ponselku di meja itu. Oh, kukira sudah hilang waktu pesta.

.

_Kaito_-nii_! Maaf soal es krim cair di meja itu! Len yang meletakannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih, tapi dia lupa kalau es krim itu cepat mencair. Waktu kami ingin masuk lagi, kuncinya sudah terlempar entah ke mana dan tidak bisa dijangkau dari kolong pintu! Maaf juga karena es krimmu jadi berkurang banyak, kami janji membelikan es krim dengan macam-macam rasa yang lebih banyak lagi dan membawakannya ke rumah Kaito_-nii_ (dengan uang ibu tentunya)!_

_~Rin~_

.

Oh, barusan pesan dari Rin. Jadi ini pekerjaan mereka rupanya.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada sandaran kursi. Nanti malam _freezer_-ku akan penuh lagi dengan es krim, tapi hanya ada satu kotak yang berwarna stroberi—aku tidak yakin Rin dan Len bisa menemukan es krim itu karena hanya dijual di kedai es krim Bibi Ann dan sepertinya aku sudah memborong banyak sekali kemarin.

Oh, es krim, mengapa kau pergi begitu cepat...?

* * *

><p>"Kaito-<em>kun<em>, wajahmu murung begitu, ada apa?" Miku yang berjalan di sampingku bertanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku pelan.

Ia menggeleng, kemudian menyerahkan satu es krim di tangan kanannya padaku. "Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa, pasti ada sesuatu," ia tersenyum. Ia bahkan menyerahkan es krim stroberi susunya kepadaku. Aku menerimanya, kemudian menjilatnya. Ah, mengingatkanku pada es krim lima Juli Bibi Ann.

Pada akhirnya aku menceritakan kejadian malam tadi.

"Oh," kata Miku setelah aku menyelesaikan ceritaku, "rupanya begitu. Di rumahku ada beberapa kotak—aku sengaja membelinya untuk Kaito_-kun_, tapi waktu kau bilang sudah membelinya, aku pikir lebih baik disimpan untukku sendiri saja. Sepertinya ada beberapa kotak di rumah, bagaimana kalau kita ambil sekarang?"

Wanita di sampingku begitu baik sampai menawarkan es krim yang luar biasa itu untukku. Bahkan menawarkan sebagian persedian es krimnya untukku.

Sampai pada akhirnya kami berdua terus berjalan dan melalui toko Bibi Ann. Masih terlihat foto poster es krim stroberi susu yang terlihat menggiurkan—yang berhasil membuatku nyaris melompat kesenangan setiap melihatnya, paling tidak hingga kemarin—namun kini, tiap meliriknya lagi, yang tersisa merupakan rasa kecewa yang mendalam.

Terlihat dari balik jendela kaca besar toko itu, Bibi Ann menambahkan gelar _'sold out' _di belakang nama es krim itu. Memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi rupanya. Aku paham bagaimana sedihnya berpisah dengan sesuatu yang kita cintai. Pada akhirnya aku harus menunggu sampai lima Juli datang lagi.

_Jangan khawatir es krimku, akan kutunggu kau, walau harus menunggu satu tahun lagi!_

_**~End~**_

**BGM: **KAITO – My Ice Cream is Melting (Aisu ga Meruto)

**AN: **Selesai (krik). Entah bagus atau enggak (perasaan saya sih enggak). Hai pembaca, saya baru di fandom Vocaloid, salam kenal! Entah mengapa karya debut saya di sini kok ironis ceritanya (gaje pula—haha). Saya mau bikin lagi deh cerita lain yang lebih bagus nanti~ :) Oh ya, kenapa saya masukkan genre parodi? Karena waktu saya donlot lagu es krim cair (?) itu ada tulisan '_parody song'_ (entah apa maksudnya) sekaligus memarodikan rasa cinta Kaito yang teramat dalam pada es krim kaya susu yang menggiurkan sekali #abaikan. Terima kasih sudah membaca, _review-flame-etc_ diterima. :))


End file.
